The Maid
by B00mK1ssBang
Summary: She never thought she will be working under the very person who caused her to lose her job in the first place. 'Fuck my life'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Landlady, please don't throw me out! I-I promise, I will definitely pay my rent on time next month!" I pleaded to the landlady as she looked at me unfazed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Next month? You haven't paid your rent for the past 4 months, count yourself lucky that I didn't take any of your belongings! Now get out of my sight before I call the police!" she screamed as she threw all of my belongings at me before shutting the door.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered softly, conceding defeat.

Just noticing that people were giving me stares, I lowered my head as I grabbed my scattered items and hastily packed them into my not-too-big-but-not-too-small luggage. '_I haven't even brushed my teeth and taken a bath' _I thought before making the decision to go to the public bath.

I am Lucy Heartfillia, turning 22 this year. Now, you must be wandering why I couldn't pay for my rent for 4 freaking months. I tell you, it was this entirely a stupid pink-haired richass guy's fault! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have lost my job and my beautiful apartment!

* * *

**5 Months Ago**

"I would like to order!" a pink-haired man from a table of four people called out.

"Coming!" I replied before confirming the orders of the current table I was taking.

This was me, five months ago, working at the 8-Island Restaurant catered to the rich. I had no complains for this job for the pay was fucking high, and not to mention, I get to see celebrities and stars. It was all fine until I went to take the orders of the pink-haired man.

"Hello, what would you like to order Sir?" I smiled as I took out my notepad and my pen to write down the orders.

"I would lik- Whoa, hello there babe." He stopped as he gave me a smirk which he thought was charming, but to me, it seemed disgusting.

"Sorry Sir, what would you like to order?" I said calmly as I gripped on my pen harder.

"C'mon babe, why so serious?" he said as he touched my arm, caressing my skin.

This time, the three guys sitting with that pervert had their attention on me.

"Sir, would you please kindly stop touching my arm?" I asked loudly, now gaining attention from everyone in the restaurant, even the Manager.

Glancing to find the Manager coming our way, I groaned as I rolled my eyes. _'Great...'_ The man who was still touching my hand smirked at me and I knew, his smirk told me that he had plans for me.

"Sorry Mr Dragneel, what seems to be the matter here?" the Manager, Minerva asked before glaring at me.

"Oh it's nothing, Manager. Your little waitress here," he paused, looked at my name tag before continuing, "Lucy, she's kind of rude for my liking".

I growled at him as loud as I could, earning a glare from Minerva. "I apologise for her rudeness Mr Dragneel. Please pardon me to bring her somewhere for reprimanding before she comes back to serve you Mr Dragneel?" Minerva asked and that bloody asshole shook his head before sending a victory smirk to me.

"Thank you, Mr Dragneel." She bowed before dragging me to the staff's room.

Bloody bitch, forever finding small mistakes to do me in. _'No wonder she has no boyfriend.' _I chuckled slightly at that thought but obviously, it didn't go unnoticed by the 'model' Manager.

"What are you laughing at? Do you think it's funny? Who do you think you were serving just now, huh? Who gives you your fucking salary?" she shouted as soon as we got in the room. I mentally rolled my eyes.

'_Well, she's a PMS bitch after all, not a surprise' _I thought before answering, "I am not laughing at anything Miss Minerva, neither do I think it is funny. I have no idea who I was serving either and it is the boss which gives me my salary.".

"How can you not know who you are serving?! He is Natsu Dragneel, the successor of Dragneel Corporation and a famous celebrity! He can make the restaurant boost up in business and make the restaurant close down, all this just in matter of seconds!" she hollered as her face went red from anger.

'_Hah, she looks like a monster.'_. "Okay I get it Miss Minerva, I will not be rude to him no matter what, and I will serve him with all my best." I said before sighing.

"Good, because if you don't, you will be fucking fired." She said before walking off to the kitchen.

During the walk back to the dining hall and to the bloody asshole's table, I gave myself a prep talk the whole way. _'It's not like he can do anything right? I bet Minerva is just overreacting like how she always is.'_

"Sorry for the wait Mr Dragneel, I apologise for my rudeness earlier on. Are you ready to order?" I smiled and spoke calmly, see, I'm a professional!

"Apology accepted, little waitress." He replied with a smirk before ordering.

"Thank you Mr Dragneel, may I ask you to wait for a bit for the food." I bowed and was about to finally walk off when he grabbed my wrists.

"Why in a hurry to walk off? Am I that scary?" I doubt it's scary, it's more like a pervert.

"Oh no, of course not Mr Dragneel! There are other valued customers like you who needs their orders taken down as well!" I forced myself to giggle.

"Ah, I see. Carry on then." He reluctantly let go of my wrists.

* * *

'_Finally, my shift is going to be over!' _I thought as I wiped the tables of the customers leaving.

"Little waitress, here!" the pink-haired man called out.

'_Fuck my life.' _I thought with a soft groan.

"Yes, Mr Dragneel?"

"Would you like to spend the night with me, little waitress?" he asked with a perverted look.

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say?" I asked with disbelief at how he was beyond disgusting than my expectations.

"I didn't expect you to be a person who cuss, little waitress. Let me repeat myself, would you like to spend the night with me?" he took out bills of money to show me.

I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears. What did he think I was? Some cheap woman who gives in to money? Oh hell no, he just made my patience snapped, literally.

Without any second thought, I grabbed the glass of ice water from a table beside that pervert's. Gasps could be heard as I splashed the cup of ice water on his fucking annoying face. You can mess with other people, but not me!

He looked at me with shock literally written all over his face. Oh how much I wanted to snap a picture of his ugly face!

"If you think I am a cheap woman, sorry but I am not!" I huffed out with my blood boiling with anger.

"What happen- Oh my god, Mr Dragneel! What happened here!" Minerva gasped out with utter shock. _Hah, suck on it bitch!_

"Your waitress here, splashed water on my face." His face getting redder with anger at every word.

"Oh I am so terribly sorry for this Mr Dragneel! I will ask her to apologise immediately for her terrible action!" she assured before turning to glare at me.

"Apologise." Minerva demanded with her so called death glare.

"I don't see the point of apologising when I will get fired either way. I would rather quit this stupid job myself." I said before dumping my apron on the red carpet floor and walked out. Leaving an angry Manager getting reprimanded by a fuming pink-haired asshole.

* * *

Well, thinking back about it, it ain't so bad after all. I got to see that bitchy Minerva getting scolded, this is what she deserves anyway, hahahaha! Oh wait, did I just hear someone say a high-paying job and free housing?!

"Oh my God, you serious?" a blue-haired girl squealed in a high pitch tone.

"Yes, absolutely serious! The Dragneels are hiring maids with ridiculously high salary! Also, one of the maids might be chosen as Natsu-sama's private maid!" a blonde replied with hearts on her eyes.

"You forgot one last thing, we get the chance to see the four hotties every day!" the blue-haired girl fainted with her nose bleeding.

'_Hmm, high paying job and free housing eh?' _I thought to myself before going to the changing room.

* * *

**A/N: Wahaha, Lucy oh Lucy! Don't 'Natsu' and 'Dragneel' ring any bell in her mind? Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter alright?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Whoa…" Lucy gasped as she stood in front of the famous Dragneel Mansion.

After a few moments of admiring and envying, the blonde-haired woman pulled her luggage as she walked into the grand mansion which was the talk of the town.

"Hello, I would like to apply for this job you are offering." Lucy took out a poster and showed it to white-haired desk clerk.

"Oh, okay! After filling up this form and putting it in the box here, you can take a seat with the other interviewees." She pointed to the large group of squealing ladies and err, guys? _'Gays, maybe?'_

"Alright, thanks, um," I paused to look at her name tag before continuing, "Ms Mirajane! You are such a nice person!" Lucy finished with a smile only to find the beautiful desk clerk smiling back with a tint of red on her face.

* * *

Taking a seat on the comfortable leather sofa provided, she looked around the waiting area. There were girls squealing, fan girls apparently._'I doubt there will be any professionalism in them.'_ Lucy shook her head as a petite blue-haired woman took a seat beside her.

"Hello! My name is Levy, nice to meet you!" the blue-haired girl who sat beside Lucy held out her hand.

"Uh, hello. My name's Lucy, nice to meet you as well." Lucy shook her hand after a moment of hesitation.

"So, are you here to apply for the maid position like those girls there…?" Levy asked as she pointed to a group of crazed fan girls.

"Oh, no, no! I'm not like those obsessed fan girls there; I just need a job and housing desperately!" Lucy exclaimed while waving her hands to deny.

"Oh, I see… May I ask why? I mean, you can tell me if you don't mind." Levy asked with a curious look.

"Well, apparently, I kind of lost my job five months ago and my apartment just recently. So I kind of need a job, not hotties like those rabid fan girls there. How about you?" Lucy finished with a sigh, an invisible weight off her shoulders. It felt good telling someone.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry for what happened to you… Anyway, I am here because I heard that there's a huge library here with all the books you can find in the world!" she explained with a dreamy look as she clasped her hands together.

'What a reason to apply as a maid' is what Lucy should've said with a sweat drop, but as a fellow bookworm, she couldn't help but ask in excitement, "What, you serious! All the books you can find in the world?!".

"Yes, absolutely serious! You never heard of it, Lucy?"

"Nope, I have never even heard of the four hotties we are about to see every single day we work here!" Lucy declared proudly as Levy gasped in shock.

"WHAT, YOU SERIOUS?!" Levy shouted very loudly as she stood up, making both the young ladies the centre of attention of the suddenly quiet room.

"Levy! Sit down!" Lucy whispered in haste while apologising for their noise.

"I mean seriously, Lucy. You don't even know who you will be working for?" Levy confirmed as the quiet room started to get noisy again.

"Really serious! All I know someone with the surname Dragneel might choose one of the successful applicants as his personal maid."

'_Wait, Dragneel… Where have I heard that before…' _a thought struck Lucy's mind but she decided to shrug it off after a hard time of recalling.

"Well, Lu-" Levy was interrupted by one of the interviewers as he called out her name.

She panicked for a moment before scrambling to get her things.

Lucy giggled, "Good luck, Levy!".

"Thanks, Lu-chan! Good luck to you too!" Levy wished before running to the room.

'_Lu-chan huh… It's been a long time since someone called me by that name…' _Lucy pondered before her name was called next by another interviewer from another room.

* * *

"Thank you, you may leave now. We will put up the list of successful applicants later on the notice board, so check back in about 3 hours' time." Mr Conbolt informed.

"Thank you, Mr Conbolt." Lucy bowed politely before leaving the room.

As soon as she left the room, she was crushed into a bear hug by a petite bluenette. Recgonising her as Levy, Lucy gave a smile before Levy let go of the blonde.

"So, how did your interview go?" Levy enquired.

"It was fantastic! Mr Conbolt is such a nice guy! How about yours?"

"Same here, Mr Wakaba is so humorous! Hey, let's go to the cafeteria here to wait for the list!" Levy suggested as she grabbed Lucy.

"Cafeteria? Here, in this mansion?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh!" Levy nodded with excitement.

'_Rich asses, like that fucking pervert!' _Lucy gritted her teeth in anger as the pink-haired man appeared in her mind.

* * *

Lucy gasped out once more as she took a seat. _'This place literally just spells out class!' _she thought as she saw the marbled floor, glass tables and chairs and butlers.

"Lu-chan?" Levy shook the flabbergasted blonde out of her trance.

"Huh? Yeah, Levy-chan?"

"L-Levy-chan? Did you call me that?" Levy asked in shocked which in return earned a surprise look from the blonde girl.

"Yeah, since you called me Lu-chan, I decided to call you Levy-chan! Or do you not like how I call you?"

"Oh, of course not! I am so glad you called me that! I thought you didn't want to be friends with me because I am a weirdo or something…" Levy tilted her head down.

"No! I have never thought you were weird! Okay, maybe I did think you were weird when you suddenly said hello to me, but I started to think of you as my friend after that!"

"Really? I am so happy that you are willing to be my friend!" Levy squealed out before both of them started to laugh.

"Yeah, me too! I hope both of us can get to work together!"

However, unknown to them, there were 3 pairs of eyes watching them since they have stepped into their territory.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that girl the one who splashed water on Natsu at the restaurant the other day?" a dark-haired man asked.

"Yeah… That bunny girl, I didn't expect her to have a friend though. Gray, by the way, put on your clothes." Another guy with blood red eyes and piercings said as he looked at the petite woman.

"Fuck…" Gray cursed before scrambling to find his clothes.

"Well, things are going to be interesting." A ginger-haired man laughed out before taking out his phone from his pocket.

"_H-Hello, Mr Dragneel?" _The voice on the other line trembled.

"How many times have I said, to call me Mr Loke? This matter aside, I heard there is a blonde woman called Lucy who applied to be a maid, is that true?"

"_Y-Yes Mr Loke! We have already decided to hire her, along with Levy McGarden, her friend. We have not yet decided on who the other 4 to hire."_

"Good job, Mr Wakaba. I hope to see all the 6 maids by the end of today, if I don't…" Loke growled, scaring the person on the other line.

"_Y-Yes! Our team will pick out the best for you!"_

Satisfied, the ginger-haired man hung up without a bye before smirking at how his life will be more interesting now.

"Good news Gajeel, the girl and the blonde there is already confirmed as one of our maids." Loke informed the red-eyed man who in return chuckled.

"Good, it seems that they have made the right choice this time round!" Gajeel exclaimed with a loud laughter.

"Now, I can't wait to see Natsu's reaction!" Gray said as he thought of all the things he can do to Natsu.

Now, all three of them laughed at the thought of traumatising all the maids who would shamelessly throw themselves onto the four of them.

After all, there is a secret to why they hate fan girls so much, locked in the depths of their cold hearts.

"Excuse me." Lucy said as she and Levy squeezed through the crowd gathered in front of the notice board.

* * *

Prepared for the worst as she saw a number of applicants or rather, fan girls left in either disappointment or tears, Lucy gulped as she looked through the name list.

_Judy Wakanabe_

_Lisanna Strauss_

_Juvia Lockser_

_Michelle Lobster_

_Levy McGarden_

"Oh my God, Levy! You got hired! Congratulations!" Lucy squealed in happiness as she shook Levy's hands profusely.

"Congratulations to you too! You got hired too!" Levy replied.

"Huh? Huh? HUH?!" Lucy exclaimed as she scanned through the list once more.

_Lucy Heartfillia_

_Note : Successful applicants have to report to the front desk at 4.30 PM, today. Work starts IMMEDIATELY after the briefing._

"OH MY GOD LEVY! I GOT HIRED! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as both Levy and her had their victory dance.

Oh how you will regret saying that later, Lucy.

* * *

**A/N : Gahahaha, now things will be much more interesting! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! I appreciate it a lot! Just to answer the questions, there will be a love triangle, but it will eventually be NaLu! I am so biased to NaLu :P Either way, wait for the next update aites? xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lucy's heart beat in pure excitement and nervousness as she stood beside her newly found friend, Levy. Waiting for the head butler to arrive, Lucy could not help but glance at the other successful applicants.

"They all look so… Bitchy" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Yeah, I doubt there's any professionalism." Levy and Lucy both giggled.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please, I am Erza Scarlet, the head butler of this mansion." A stoic lady whom looks almost the same age as Lucy walked across the room.

"You six people have been chosen among the rest based on your skills, discipline and most importantly, loyalty." She stopped in the middle of the row, turning to look at every single one of them.

"Ms Mirajane here," the desk clerk from before stood beside the strict butler, "will bring you to your rooms. Two people to each room, you can choose your roommates. Your roommate will then be your partner, however, should I hear any complaints of any pair, I would not hesitate to take action, and in worst scenarios, both will be fired. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" all six of them replied in fear of facing the wrath of their new superior.

"One more thing, some of you people here might be chosen as the four young masters' personal maids. I ask you to do your very best, to strive for that position. You can go now." She finished before Mirajane lead them to their rooms.

"Psst, Levy! Let's be roommates!" Lucy whispered to Levy, in case they did not allow any talking in the middle of walking like in elementary school.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking!" Levy replied with a big grin on her face.

* * *

"This place looks so comfortable!" Lucy and Levy said simultaneously while dropping their luggage on the tiled floor.

"Hell, it looks better than my room before I was kicked out!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked at the large windows with beautiful grey curtains, 2 queen sized beds, dressing table and their very own personal toilets!

"It seems that you both like your room." Mirajane stated as she appeared behind the blonde.

"Yeah! It is so beautiful, grand and, and just classy!" Levy replied.

"I am so glad to hear that. By the way, you have one hour to wash up and dress in your uniform and report to the kitchen. Is that alright?" the white-haired beauty asked.

"Yeah sure, plenty of time! Thanks by the way, Ms Mirajane!" Lucy smiled.

"Oh no, it's my pleasure. Please, do call me Mira." Mirajane insisted.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Today, you will be doing your very first task. You will be serving the young masters their dinner, should there be any complaints, and you will be fired immediately. Good luck." Erza, the head butler headed out of the kitchen to greet the young masters.

'_Rich asses…' _Lucy growled mentally at the thought of serving rich people again after the horrible experience at the restaurant.

'_But hey, at least I won't be seeing the four of them anymore! Especially that pervert with a gay coloured hair.' _Lucy told herself.

But she did not know that how wrong she had been; she had already fallen into the trap.

* * *

With a plate of premium quality steak meant for one of the masters, Lucy tilted her head high in confidence as she walked graciously out to the dining hall. Surprised at only three masters were present, she placed down the plate and bowed down before standing beside the other maids.

The other four were whispering amongst themselves, talking about the men in front whom they called handsome.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe it! Gray-sama is right in front of Juvia's eyes!" a lady with blue curly hair whispered in excitement.

"Gajeel's red hunter-like eyes are just perfect! Imagine him looking at me from head to toe; I will feel that he is stripping me naked!" Judy Wakanabe, the one who dressed the most inappropriately at the interview. One might suspect about how she got hired.

"Oh Loke-sama! He looks like a lion and I heard he's a wild one in bed!" Michelle Lobster, the one who dressed like a lady.

"Oh, I cannot wait for Natsu to be back! I heard he is the wildest one in bed though, Michelle." Lisanna Strauss, a beautiful young lady, but not so beautiful after all.

Both Lucy and Levy just stood quietly, but sending looks to one another time to time about their disgust for the ladies except Juvia. Just then, the huge doors of the hall creaked loudly as a seemingly familiar figure to Lucy appeared with exhaustion spelt out on his face.

"Bastard, what took you so long? We are all starving already!" one of the young masters shouted angrily.

"Shut up, stripper! I was so bu-"the exhausted man paused as he saw the very blonde who splashed ice water on him standing right in front of his face.

'_It's him, why is he here!' _Images started to reappear in Lucy's mind as she recalled everything she has heard from her ex-Manager five months ago.

"_He is Natsu Dragneel, the successor of Dragneel Corporation and a famous celebrity!" _That very sentence kept repeating in her mind as she cursed herself for not noticing sooner.

"It's you!" both of them shouted simultaneously with wide eyes as they pointed their index finger at one another.

The other three sitting on their chairs smirked while Lisanna gritted her teeth in anger and jealousy.

Well, so much for a 'best day ever' Lucy.

* * *

She never thought she will be working under the very person who caused her to lose her job in the first place. _'Fuck my life'_ was all she could think of as she stood behind the very person who made her life miserable than before.

First, he just pops out of nowhere and ask her to spend the night with him, flaunting his money in her face, thinking she's some cheap woman. Secondly, he made her lose her job and resulting in a chain for the inability to pay for her rent, causing her to be kicked out. Thirdly, she was so desperate for a job that she even forgot his fucking name and ended up working under him! Out of all people of Magnolia, him! Fourthly, he caused her to be scolded by the head butler for being rude and disrespectful to him. Fifthly, she had to stand right behind him, who has been sending devious smirks and grins to her.

What a fucking ridiculous day!

Her blood boiled in anger as she clenched her fist, resisting the urge land her fist on his stupid face. Her teeth clenched, resisting the temptation to bite his ears off. Almost her whole body had to resist the alluring temptation of pummelling the man up into a bloody mess.

"Lucy, are you alright?" a worried Levy asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just… Tired." Lucy assured before getting up from her bed to shower.

"Lucy Heartfillia." A voice came with a booming bang on their doors, scaring both ladies.

"Yes?" Lucy asked as she opened the door.

"Master Natsu would like to see you, right now."

"W-What? Fine!" Lucy dumped her towel and clothing on her bed as she assured Levy that everything was under control before walking off with the guard.

"Lu-chan…" Levy muttered worriedly as she looked at her friend's back view.

* * *

"So? What the hell do you want from me?" Lucy demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quite the feisty one eh? Take a seat." Natsu gestured to an empty seat across him before offering a cup of tea to which she declined.

"Get straight to the point." Lucy crossed her legs as she spoke.

"Right, I will go right straight to the point. Remember that day you splashed water on my face? I do remember that you still owe me an apology." Natsu stated as he sipped his red wine.

'_Spoilt brat, tsk.' _Lucy thought scornfully before she replied, "I do believe you are the one who owes me an apology, **Mr Dragneel**." Emphasizing on the two last words.

"Oh, really? Do I?" Natsu chuckled before pretending to recall.

"Oh yes, you do. For treating me as a cheap woman and flaunting your money on me, what a pity though, as much as I love money, I would never betray my body." Lucy growled with venom dripping all over, almost scaring the fearless Natsu.

"Really? Then why are you here, _Lucy_?" Natsu questioned, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I had no idea, that _you _are the one who is hiring. Because if I knew, I would never, ever," Lucy inched closer to his ear before finishing with a whisper, "_come here._".

Without a warning, she bit his ear as hard as she could, with hopes of tearing it off from his head. Scared was an understatement for the ever fearless Natsu as he screamed out in pain, but it was all futile, for he had forbid anyone to stay outside his room.

Letting go of his ear, Lucy rumbled with laughter as Natsu went redder every second holding his throbbing ear. He growled in anger, attempting to grab Lucy but failed. Lucy stuck out her tongue at him before skipping out of the room.

"You will regret this, Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy could hear his threaten along the hallway.

"See if I care, dumbass!" she turned and shouted back before laughing her ass off.

"Hmm… Interesting." A figure who had been witnessing everything mused as he chuckled.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, I am sorry if it was stupid, but it was fun writing this chapter! Hahahaha, especially that part where Lucy bit Natsu's friggin' ear, I was laughing like one mad woman on the loose! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it's kind of out of character, but c'mon, it's called a fanfic for a reason, right? :D Oh and, Lisanna and Mirajane aren't related here, and there might be more ocs in time to come. Soooo, see ya next time, aites? Xoxo**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! Much appreciated! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hmm… Hmm…" Lucy hummed happily, apparently in a good mood.

"_You will regret this, Lucy Heartfillia!" _thinking back of Natsu's so-called threaten made Lucy giggled as her mood went further up. _'Finally got my revenge!'_

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked groggily.

"One and only!" Lucy chirped before the petite woman gave her a bear-crushing hug for the second time in two days.

"I-I thought you were gonna get into trouble, Lu-chan! I was so worried!" Levy sobbed as the blonde patted her back.

"Why would I get into trouble? See, I am right here, in one piece!"

"I am so glad you are fine, Lu-chan!" Levy let go of Lucy and wiped off her tears.

Both of them laughed together for no particular reason, because, that's what best friends do, right?

* * *

"Good morning Erza-san!" every maid greeted the red-haired butler.

"Good morning, I hope all of you had a good night's sleep. Please do your best today as well, and serve our masters well."

"Yes, Erza-san!" everyone replied before getting on their assigned tasks.

Fortunately for our very own Lucy Heartfillia, she was in charge of cooking.

'_Maybe I should spit in their food!' _Lucy giggled at that very thought but decided against it, fearing the wrath of a certain butler. After beating the eggs in the metal bowl, the blonde chef of the day poured the mixture on a medium pan.

Stirring the mixture on the pan, she glanced at the other pans with sausage and pancakes. Her work at the restaurant proved to be a help indeed.

Placing all the food beautifully on four plates, she patted herself on the back before asking her co-workers to serve the food to their 'beloved' young masters.

"Now, some free time for me!" Lucy stretched in satisfaction before heading off on an adventure on finding the grand library she has heard from Levy.

* * *

"Enjoy your meal."

"Mmm, today's breakfast is fantastic! Who is in charge?" Natsu wolfed down his breakfast.

"Hai, it is Lucy Heartfillia." Erza bowed.

Bits and pieces of food can be seen as Natsu spit out the remaining food in his mouth. His companions however, continued chewing down on the delicious breakfast prepared by the talented blonde.

"What?! Did you check for any poison in the food?! Call an ambulance!" Natsu panicked as he recalled exactly what happened the night before.

"Calm the fuck down hot-head. I am sure that Lucy girl isn't stupid enough to land herself in jail because of you." Gray stated with a calm tone.

"Yeah, Gray is right. Oh and Gray, your clothes." Gray cursed himself before searching for his scattered clothes.

"What, you don't know what she can do! She bi-"Natsu stopped, not wanting his embarrassing ordeal to be exposed.

"She what?" Gajeel demanded with an obviously curious look.

"N-Nothing!" Natsu insisted as he hastily stuffed his mouth with breakfast.

"Hmm…" Loke smirked as he gave Natsu a I-know-what-happened look, making the pink-haired choke on his food.

* * *

Lucy sighed in bliss at the sight of the huge library, skipping around like a girl in love, she picked out books of her favourite authors. Sitting down on one of the comfortable couches, she started reading 'A Tale of Two Cities' by her number one favourite author, Charles Dickens.

However, her heaven was disrupted by a loud crash. Lifting her head from the book, she cocked her head, looking for the source of the disruption. Curiosity filled her as she stood up from the couch, walking to a large bookshelf, with some movements behind it.

As she reached the bookshelf, she shifted a few books quietly, hoping that she did not make any noise. The once curious blonde gasped out in shock as she covered her mouth with both hands at the scene before her.

Lucy regretted letting her curiosity take over as her huge brown orbs witnessed one of the young masters, Loke, making out with Michelle.

Cursing her bad luck and planning to wash her eyes later, Lucy stepped back, knocking on the forgotten bookshelf behind her. _'Fuck' _she looked at the moving man with wide eyes.

"Why, why. Isn't it Lucy?" Loke waved Michelle away as he stepped towards the terrified blonde.

"U-Uh, hi!" was all Lucy could squeak out.

"So, what did you see?" Loke kneeled down beside her as he whispered.

"N-Nothing, Master Loke! What would I see? Hahahahaha!" Lucy replied with a fake laughter.

"Really?" He questioned with a demanding look.

Nodding as hard as she could, Lucy cursed herself for being so curious once more. However, a loud laughter made her look at him with a what-the-hell look.

"Gahahaha! P-Pardon me, your reaction was just too funny!" the man before Lucy laughed as he wiped the tears off his face.

"U-Uh, okay then. Have a great laugh here, I am just gonna head back to the kitchen!" Lucy tried to excuse herself.

"Why would you head back there when it is not even close to lunch time?"

Lucy stopped in her tracks, turning to face him with a horrified look, making the ginger-haired man laugh even harder.

"How did you know that?"

"I-hahaha, I am one of the young master! How would I not know?" he replied before breaking out in laughter once more, annoying the hell out of Lucy.

"Anyway, I have yet to introduce myself formally; I am Loke Dragneel, pleased to meet you, Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy wasn't too shocked at his surname, after all, a certain proved to be a pervert as well.

"Pleased to meet you too, Master Dragneel." Lucy bowed, lifting the hem of her uniform slightly to show her respect.

"Call me Loke, please."

"Master Loke then. I was wondering… Are you that guy's brother?" Lucy shuddered at the thought of mentioning his name.

"That guy? You mean Natsu? Oh no, I am his cousin! I would be so embarrassed to have a pervert like him as a brother." Lucy groaned mentally at how he could speak as though he is much better.

"Ah, I see. I think I would be leaving now, I need to prepare for lunch." Lucy walked off as fast as she could from the predator behind her.

"I hope to see you again, Lucy!"

'_I hope to never see you again.' _Lucy thought mentally with disgust.

* * *

"WHAT?! Oh my God, you saw Master Loke making out with Michelle?" Lucy sighed as she nodded at Levy.

"You can't imagine how I felt at that point of time! I thought I was going to be gobbled up by him you know!"

"At least he didn't gobble you up like how you thought he will! He seems like a nice guy to me."

"I doubt so, he gives out this aura… An aura I can't put to words, it's as though, he has locked his heart up. I could see that his laughter was really fake and forced, he seemed… Desperate."

"I think you are just overthinking, Lu-chan. I don't believe he will be like how you describe him to be, besides, I don't see a point to find out what type of man he is when you already claim him and Master Natsu to be perverts." Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Lucy brushed off her thoughts before heading to bed.

Boy, how she will react when she knows that she hit the bull's eye!

* * *

The birds chirped as they welcomed a brand new morning. It seemed like a peaceful day, but not for a certain blonde as she screamed loud enough to echo throughout the whole Dragneel Mansion. A certain pink-haired man, however, seemed satisfied rather than disturbed as he felt her scream of agony was music to his still-in-pain ears.

"Well, isn't this a great morning?" he asked himself before laughing like a mental man.

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" Lucy shouted angrily as she looked at her uniform with huge holes all over.

'_Natsu Dragneel…!' _she growled at the image of him wearing devil's horn and laughing at her pathetic state.

"Keep calm Lucy, you still have 2 hours until your shift starts. You are an intelligent woman, you will definitely figure out a plan!" Lucy calmed herself down as she paced around the empty room.

"Ah hah!" a light bulb popped above Lucy's head as she thought of an idea, or rather, a person.

'_You will not expect this, Natsu Dragneel! HAHAHAHA!' _Lucy grinned as she skipped her way to her life saviour.

* * *

**A/N : Ohyeahh! XD This is fun, don't judge me! :P Anyway, I made Loke and Natsu cousins for my story to move on smoothly, don't kill me! OH, I would like to thank you people for your tremendous support! I was literally jumping in joy when I saw all your reviews! I really really appreciate your review, follows and favourites! I love you people! 3 Anyway, see you in the next update, maybe in 1 or 2 weeks' time? :O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Enjoy your meal." Lucy bowed before standing behind her employers with a brand new uniform.

Natsu turned to glare at the confident blonde, questioning himself how his great plan had gone wrong. He just could not believe how she could be wearing a completely-not-ruined uniform when he made sure his new muse, Lisanna had destroyed her uniform with many huge holes.

Sticking a tongue out and mouthing 'Sucker', Lucy had a smug smirk on her face as she thanked the Gods for sending Mira as her guardian angel here.

**2 Hours Earlier**

"Hey! What brings you here, Lucy?" Mira greeted as Lucy smiled at her nervously.

"A-Ano… I was thinking if I could get a new uniform…"

"But you are too scared to ask Erza, right?" Mira hit the bull's eye.

"Y-Yeah…" Lucy nodded meekly with a blush.

"Leave it to me!" Mira patted herself on the chest as she giggled.

"Huh, are you sure, Mira-san?"

"Of course, both me and Erza are cosplay buddies after all!" Mira stated as though it was a normal thing.

"Ah, thanks a lot Mira-san! I will wait for you here then!"

**Present**

Lucy still shuddered at thought of the stoic and strict Erza cosplaying. Returning from her own world, she stood in attention, waiting for the four men who were taking their own sweet time to finish their meal.

'_What a bunch of pussies.' _Lucy rolled her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain playboy.

"I am done." The said playboy wiped his mouth before standing up from his seat.

"Have a nice day, Loke-sama." The maids including the unwilling Lucy greeted as the said man walked out of the dining hall.

* * *

Lucy hummed as she walked alone in the hallway with a basket of wet and clean clothes of the people who gives her salary towards the rooftop to hang. However, her peaceful trip was interrupted when someone pushed her to the floor. Looking up while wincing at the pain, Lucy glared at the person, Lisanna.

"Oops, sorry." Lisanna sarcastically apologised with a smirk.

"Nah, it's alright." Lucy replied with a smile as she picked up the scattered clothes.

"Argh!" Lucy screamed out in pain as her hand was stepped on.

"Sorry, I didn't see your hand there." Lisanna lied as she stepped even harder, causing Lucy to tear up.

"I-It's alright." Lucy forced out, not wanting to be stepped on again.

Thankfully, Lisanna and her gang left, but not without stepping on the clean clothes first and calling her names of course.

"Now, I have to wash them again… Stupid..." Lucy muttered as she picked up the clothes with a bruised hand.

Just as Lucy was about to pick up the last item, a pair of hands picked it up for her.

"J-Juvia?" All Juvia offered was a smile and the dirtied clothing.

"Thank you…" Lucy trembled.

"You're welcome, let Juvia help you re-wash the clothes." Juvia picked up the basket of clothes before Lucy could even reject.

* * *

"Juvia thinks Lisanna is very mean! Michelle and Judy too!" Juvia grumbled in anger.

"Aren't you with them, Juvia?" Lucy looked at the fair skinned woman beside her.

"At first Juvia was, but then Juvia realised that she can never fit in with them."

"Ah, I see. To be very honest, I thought you were as bitchy as them." Lucy stated truthfully.

"Yeah, Juvia could see that. Juvia too, thought Lucy and Levy were bad people, but after a few days, Juvia realised that Lucy and Levy are nice people!" Juvia grinned before continuing on washing.

"So… I heard that you like Gray-sama." Lucy gave a sly grin to a blushing Juvia.

"H-How did you find out Juvia's secret?" steam coming out from the woman's ears.

"It was pretty obvious!" Lucy laughed at Juvia's reaction.

"Noooooo…!" was all Juvia could say before fainting.

For the whole afternoon, the two of them giggled and laughed at each other's antics as a newfound friendship formed between both women. This, however, greatly angered a certain white-haired woman as a surge of jealousy formed in her heart.

* * *

"Juvia thinks Lucy should tell Erza-san." Juvia muttered as she wrapped Lucy's badly bruised hand with a bandage

"Nah, it's just a small matter. I don't see any need to tell Erza-san." Juvia looked at the positive blonde with admiration.

"Juvia thinks Lucy is a very nice person!"

"I think you are very nice too, Juvia!" both women laughed as they headed back to the kitchen hand in hand.

* * *

"What happened to your hand?" Loke grabbed Lucy's hand after she placed the plate of foie gras on the large dining table.

"I-It's nothing to worry about, Loke-sama." Lucy tried not to wince as she pulled away her bandaged hand.

All four of them looked at the blonde with questioning looks as she limped to stand beside her new friend, Juvia. Yet, another woman felt her blood boiling in anger as she saw her Loke-sama show this much concern to the injured blonde. Yes, she was none other than Michelle Lobster.

* * *

"Why did she get hurt?" Natsu paced around in his room, a worried look etched on his face.

'_Wait, why am I even worrying about her? Ah, I know! It's because no one else can injure her, except me! Yes, that's it!' _Natsu agreed, not noticing how misleading his thought is.

"Natsu-sama?" a knock could be heard.

"Come in, Lisanna." Natsu gave his permission, knowing fully well who the voice belongs to.

The door creaked to reveal a blushing Lisanna, who thought Natsu was asking her to spend the night with him again. Yes, you heard it right, Natsu Dragneel had asked her to spend the night with him once, and boy did she enjoy it.

"Take a seat." Natsu gestured to a seat opposite him.

"You don't have to be so formal, Natsu-sama. After all, we did have a night together." Lisanna winked as she touched Natsu's muscular arms.

"Don't think you can talk to me like that just because we had a night together, it was just merely a one night stand." Natsu swatted her hands away in irritation.

"I-I apologise, Natsu-sama." Lisanna bowed her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Whatever, I called you here to find out what exactly happened to Lucy Heartfillia."

"Lucy burnt her hand earlier in the afternoon." Lisanna almost growled at the mention of that very woman she hates.

"Okay, you may go now." Natsu sighed in relief before sending the woman he found irritating out of his room.

Closing the door to her beloved man's room, the hurt in Lisanna's heart soon turned into hatred and anger for Lucy. Swearing to make her life much for difficult, Lisanna walked back to her room, concocting all her plans to make Natsu hate Lucy Heartfillia for the rest of his life.

* * *

"No way!" Levy exclaimed as she heard about the bad ordeal Lucy had earlier.

"Juvia had the same expression as Levy too! But Juvia saw it with her own eyes."

"I never knew the three of them were that mean! You should tell Erza-san!" Levy suggested with Juvia nodding vigorously.

"You both are just overreacting! Maybe she really didn't see my hand?" Lucy offered.

"We are totally not overreacting! This is really too much!"

"Juvia thinks so too."

"Argh, whatever! So Levy, how was your day?" Lucy changed the topic professionally.

"Well, it was great! All alone in the library! Until Gajeel-sama talked to me, that is." Levy brooded.

Lucy choked on her own breath; Juvia spat out her drink like a water fountain.

"He what?!" Lucy demanded.

"Talked to me." Levy stated with no interest.

"Juvia is wondering what Gajeel-sama did other than talking?"

"Well, he practically kept disturbing my precious date with books!" Levy complained.

"Do you think maybe he likes you or something, Levy?"

"Juvia thinks Gajeel-sama really likes her though."

"I doubt it, he is known for breaking woman's heart. So maybe he is finding his next victim, which is me. But it's alright, I don't plan to pay any attention to him!" Levy said all too cheerfully.

"_But I think she has already fallen for him_." Lucy whispered softly to Juvia.

"_Juvia thinks so too_."

"What are you both talking about?" Levy asked innocently.

"N-Nothing!" both of them replied in perfect unison, making Levy look at them suspiciously for a moment before shrugging it off.

* * *

**On a train to Magnolia**

"I wonder how Natsu-niisan and the others are doing, don't you too, Charle?" a young girl at the young age of 12 asked the cat lying on her lap.

* * *

**A/N : Woooot! I apologise for the late update, this was already done weeks ago, but couldn't fork out time to post it due to school :(**

**P.S Love ya guys for your favourites, reviews and alerts! ^^**


End file.
